AR9K
The ArmaLite-9000 (oftentimes shortened to AR9K) is a lightweight semi-automatic rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition that served as the standard-infantry rifle of the United States Military from its adoption in 2074 until the Military's dissolvement in 2096 following World War III. Upon adoption by the U.S. Military in 2074, the AR9K was mass-produced in order to eventually phase out the M20 assault rifle, which had been deemed outdated due to its heavier recoil patterns that were more aligned with the M16 rifles of old. This mass-production over a 21-year period has led to several hundred th ousand rifles surviving the nuclear engagement in late 2095, making the AR9K a semi-common sight amongst wastelanders who are able to afford the pre-built rifles. The group that features the AR9K most prominently amongst the New Mexico Wasteland is The Patriotic Front, who were able to seize control of one of the initial Armalite Manufacturing facilities outside of Phoenix, and have seized several military surplus facilities in the region that have allowed them access to quite a few of these American rifles. History In 2072, the United States Military was beginning to recognize the outdated flaws of their rifle platform, and hastily put out a request for a new standard-issue service rifle to replace the M20. ArmaLite submitted the AR9K design as a result of this competition, seeking to regain some of the recognition that they had obtained for the iconic AR-10 and AR-15 platforms that had served the U.S. Military for over 50 years in some variation or another. The major competition for ArmaLite in the Future Service Rifle Program was German manufacturer Heckler & Koch, who submitted a design that was essentially a highly modernized version of their HK416 assault rifle. Deliberation and testing took roughly two years to complete, after which the AR9K was selected as the replacement rifle of choice, with H&K's alternative being litigated to secondary security roles and certain special operations missions. ArmaLite immediately got to work mass-producing the rifles, hoping to see their firearms phasing out the M20 as quickly as possible. As a result of this, over 2,000,000 rifles were produced after only ten years. The rifles saw sporadic action in the hands of special operations units, as well as on the ground following the declaration of war in 2095. As soon as conventional warfare went out the window, however, the rifles were reduced to a secondary role, oftentimes being brought into bunkers with American soldiers as they sought refuge from nuclear annihilation. When the first warbands began to form after the end of nuclear winter in 2098, many of them ransacked old military surplus facilities, seizing surviving AR9K rifles. As a result of this, thousands of AR9Ks flooded the markets, and became available to average wastelanders, though oftentimes for high prices. Those with the most access to AR9K rifles and pre-war military equipment in general are undoubtedly The Patriotic Front and other similar military remnant groups sprinkled across the Continental United States. Almost all of the TPF's basic infantry are armed with AR9Ks solely due to their availability. It should be noted that rifles of this type found on the market are generally less reliable than those found in the hands of The Patriotic Front and similar groups. Those in the market are oftentimes seized from old military surplus facilities, meaning that the rifles could have been sitting there for decades at a time prior to discovery without being cleaned. Features The AR9K was designed by 2nd Lt. John Mahoney, who had served a six-year tenure as a quartermaster in the United States Army before signing on as a weapons designer at ArmaLite Arms. He understood full well the flaws of the aging M20 system, and sought to rectify them as soon as the Military put out their call for a replacement rifle. The AR9K platform is based off of a modernized version of the original AR-15-pattern rifle, and as such is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO, as was regulated by the U.S. Military. It utilizes a gas-operated rotating-bolt operated via internal piston to function, as the AR-15 did. Rounds can be chambered from a new magazine either by pulling back on the rifle's charging handle, located behind the rear sight, or by pressing down on the bolt release on the right-hand side of the weapon. In addition to the classic ArmaLite bolt operation, Mahoney added in a number of special features that made the rifle all the more appealing to the United States Military. For starters, he designed a new sight platform, featuring an adjustable dual-prong rear iron sight and a 1 cm aperature sight on the forward portion of the rifle. In addition to this, there is a built-in angled grip below the barrel shroud, allowing for better control over the weapon when firing. Perhaps the most notable features Mahoney added on to the AR9K platform were those that significantly lowered the recoil of the 5.56x45mm rifle. A built-in muzzle brake was on every rifle manufactured, which countered any sort of vertical muzzle rise and made usage of the grip a lot more comfortable for the average soldier. Furthermore, Mahoney personally designed a 'floating stock' to be utilized on the rear of the weapon. The design worked as such: when the weapon was fired, a portion of the gas utilized in the rotating bolt would be redirected to the rear portion of the weapon, temporarily 'unlocking' the stock from the frame of the weapon. Because of this, the frame of the weapon would push back, but the stock itself would not change position on the shooter's shoulder, making follow-up shots far more accurate in nature. With all of these features in mind, Mahoney elected to keep his rifle semi-automatic, which allowed for more accurate shots in general. The light trigger pull of only 3 pounds also made rapid-fire relatively easy, further neglecting the need for automatic fire.